Some conventional systems provide category separators that divide items in a list into categories based on some value or criteria (e.g., date, author, status, etc.). Category separators normally include the ability to collapse/expand (i.e., show/hide) the items for the particular category. However, conventional systems do not indicate the number of items in any given category. Further, conventional systems do not provide a mechanism to scroll among the categories from one category to a previous category or to a next category.
What is needed is a mechanism to provide a label to indicate the number of items in a particular category matching a particular criteria.